This response to RFA 05-019 is from the Mycobacteria Research Laboratories at Colorado State University, the Infectious Disease Research Institute in Seattle, and Mycos Research, Loveland, Colorado. The purpose of this application has an applied scientific basis and consists of prioritization of new promising drugs, as well as mycobacterial antigens that have promise as post-exposure vaccines, to deal with a deliberate exposure of individuals to an isolate of Mycobacterium tuberculosis, a Class C pathogen, that might potentially be resistant to all known conventionally used TB drugs. Several promising lead compounds as well new investigational drugs such as PA-824 have recently been tested at CSU and will be explored further in this program against MDR strains. In addition, three leading pharmaceutical companies have all expressed their willingness to collaborate in this program and to provide additional compounds already known to be active against drug sensitive M. tuberculosis. In parallel studies we will also lend our proven expertise in TB vaccine research to deal with the more difficult issue of developing a rapidly active post-exposure vaccine, based upon early results detailed in this proposal indicating that this can be achieved. These are protein based, and in addition we will test a new generation of adjuvants selected for potent TH1 responses. Once new candidates are identified they will be tested in conjunction with new chemotherapy regimens based upon our results. Safety testing issues, toxicology testing, and process development leading to GMP production are also planned for the later stages of this proposed program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]